Como llegar al oeste?
by Spinelgirl
Summary: Las aventuras del grupo más loco, ahora todos los capitulos de viaje al oeste estan ordenados aquí, disculpen las molestias o.O. Capítulo 4 disponible !¡¡¡fELICIDADES sANZô! .
1. Trato

Manga/Anime: Saiyuki

Por: Spinelgirl

Ninguno de los personajes aquí presente a excepción de algunos son propiedad mía, todos pertenecen al señor Kazuya Minekura creador de este manga. Gracias.

Capitulo 1: Trato.

En un lugar perdido de Tôgenkyô, en una posada remota dormían cuatro aventureros con una importante misión.

La posada en cuestión era bastante vulgar aún así estaba totalmente completa de inquilinos, tan completa que nuestros aventureros tuvieron que dormir de dos en dos.

(Habitación 12)

- T T tengo hambre…

- òÓ Eres un pesado!!!

En esa pequeña habitación se hospedaban un muchacho de apariencia juvenil, alborotado cabello castaño, en el cual, había una preciada diadema dorada, tan dorada como sus dos ojos, ojos risueños que no dejaban de merodear por la habitación en busca de alimento. Su nombre era Son Goku.

- óò pero es que llevamos más de medio día sin comer…, si no como pronto me moriré…

- ¬ ¬ tú no te mueres ni queriendo…

Junto al muchacho había sentado un chico de no más de 23 años, de liso cabello rubio resplandeciente como rayos de sol, sus ojos violetas algo caídos reflejaban su fuerte carácter, iba vestido con ropas budistas, y en su mano llevaba un papel doblado semejante a un abanico que movía incesantemente. Su nombre era Genjyô Sanzô.

- Sanzô…, seguro que tu tienes comida…- decía Goku mirando la bolsa que su compañero tenía al lado- seguro que ahí hay comida- y empezó a olfatear.

- Para ya de hacer el tonto, Harisen!!!- y pego al chico justo en el medio de la cabeza.

- porque los has hecho…, egoísta….

-Ò Ó Si no te callas y duermes de una vez, me encargare personalmente de que no vuelvas a pasar hambre!!!- y le apunto con su pistola. Goku dio un quejido y se callo tapándose con la manta y girándose a un lado.

-Hum…- Sanzô lo miro un momento, acto seguido dejo su Harisen sobre la mesa, guardo su pistola y se tumbo en la cama. Cogió un cigarrillo y se puso a fumar mirando la luna llena a través de la ventana.

(Habitación 11)

- O.O!! No puede ser!!!!, te ha vuelto a salir el joker!!!!

- Parece que la suerte esta de mi lado, j e je…

Un atractivo chico de 22 años, de largo cabello rojo intenso, que miraba impasible sus cartas con sus ojos de rubí, en su frente llevaba una cinta azul y en su mejilla una cicatriz fruto de su tormentoso pasado. Fumaba e iba sin camiseta. Su nombre era Sha Gojyô.

-¬ ¬ no estarás haciendo trampas, ¿eh?

- ! te aseguro que no…

En la otra punta de la mesa había sentado un chico aparentemente de su misma edad, su cabello liso y castaño caía delicadamente sobre su rostro, en la frente del cual llevaba una cinta verde, su cara era amble y tenía dos precioso ojos verdes como esmeraldas, uno e los cuales estaba tapado por una lente. En su espalda reposando había un pequeño dragón blanco llamado Hakuryu ( o Jeep según el manga).

Miraba con gracia a su compañero mientras acariciaba su mascota. Su nombre era Cho Hakkai.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir- dijo Hakkai mirando el cielo nocturno por la ventana.

-T T la última…, va por favor…, no puedo perder cinco veces seguida…, yo me gano la vida con esto!!!

- ó ò es que estoy muy cansado…, porque no lo dejamos para mañana?

-¬ ¬ ni hablar!!!, quiero la revancha!!!

- ó ò ! bueno…, pero solo una partida más.

- claro claro !!!, ya veras como te gano!!

- adelante.

-Por cierto, tu no tienes hambre Hakkai?

-ó ò Bueno un poco…, porque lo preguntas?

-¬ ¬ es que ese monje borde no nos ha dejado cenar!!!

- Creo que la tarjeta de crédito del señor Sanzô esta vacía, tendrá que esperar hasta que los tres grandes budas la vuelvan a recargar…

- ò ó entonces como pagaremos al hostal?

- O O ¡…

-Que?!

-Supongo que nos tendremos que dar la fuga…

-¬ ¬ y eso ya lo puede hacer un monje…

- Bueno…teniendo en cuenta la clase de monje que es el señor Sanzô, creo que si.

- ¬ ¬ espero le recarguen la tarjeta pronto, no quiero volver a alojarme en un hostal tan cutre como este, aquí no hay ni una sola mujer!!!

- Joker!!

- O·O ¡!! Otra vez!!!

(Habitación 12)

-¬ ¬…

-ZZZ (Gruññuuñññ)

-Goku!- gritó Sanzô con un cabreo del quince.

-umm…- dijo Goku abriendo lentamente los ojos.

- Toma- y saco un bollo de su túnica.

-Ah!!!- dijo Goku con satisfacción cogiendo el bollo- sabia que no me dejarías morir de hambre!!

-Hum…, no lo he hecho por ti, es que no puedo dormir con el ruido de tu estomago.- dijo Sanzô desviando la mirada de nuevo a la ventana.

- Igualmente me has vuelto a salvar!!!- decía alegremente Goku mientras comía el bollo con gran apetito.

-Yo no te salve!!, simplemente…me molestaban tus gritos.

Goku miro a su compañero y sonrió, da igual lo que dijera Sanzô, él sabia que era su salvador.

La noche fue menguando y pronto se acercó la mañana.

(Habitación 11)

Pum Pum!!

- no queremos el desayuno gracias…- dijo Hakkai medio dormido desde su cama.

Pum Pum!!

- Es que estas sordo imbécil!!- grito Gojyô desde su cama mientras se tapaba con la manta.

Pero esta vez no picaron a la puerta sino que una bala atravesó la puerta y pasó entre las dos camas, incrustándose en la pared.

-O .o !!(Gojyô)

- vaya…, es el señor Sanzô…

-Sino saléis de la habitación antes de que cuente hasta diez, me iré sin vosotros, par de Gilipollas!!

-Ô.ô Si que se ha levantado de buen humor…

- Si. Normalmente diría algo del tipo "os matare".

-10!!, me largo!!

-O.O!! Pero si no ha pasado más de 2 segundos!!!

- Será mejor que nos vistamos por el camino…

Cuando los cuatro ya estuvieron reunidos, entorno a las 6 de la mañana, se fueron silenciosamente, dejando una nota de disculpa en el recibidor (obra de Hakkai al que le parecía muy grosero irse así sin explicaciones, aunque de poco sirviese, era un detalle cortes.)

-Bueno… ahora nos quedan tres días de viaje continuó.- decía Hakkai con las manos al volante de su mascota que una vez más se había convertido en jeep.

- O. O ¡! Que!!!, tres noches durmiendo en este incomodo trasto!!!- decía Gojyô con descaro- no pienso pasar más noches sin mujeres, soy un hombre, necesito compañía!!!

-Y yo necesito no estar en compañía, no pienso dormir tres noches con estos imbéciles de atrás!!- decía Sanzô con mala leche mientras agitaba su Harisen.

- Y yo necesito comer algo!!!- decía Goku con las manos en la barriga.

- Lo siento mucho pero no hay otra opción…, según el mapa, el próximo pueblo esta a dos días de viaje.

¬ ¬ (x 3)

El sol comenzó a asomarse y deslumbró a nuestros aventureros en su viaje al oeste.

- T T , Tengo mucha hambre…

- Mira que eres pesado mono enano!!!- grito Gojyô a su lado rascándose la cabeza.

- ò ó ¡!Que me has dicho Kappa salido!!!

- Deja de llamarme así, mono estupido y gordo!!!

-Te arrepentirás de decirme eso, Kappa pervertido y baboso!!!

- ¬ ¬ (Sanzô)

- ya están otra vez igual…(Hakkai)

-òó Mono mono mono mono mono mono mono!!!

- òó Kappa Kappa kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa!!!

-ÒÓ!! u os calláis u os callo!!!- dijo Sanzô con una cabreo de cojones apuntando a los dos chicos con su pistola. Estos se quedaron callados y miraron cada uno para un lado.

- Oh!!! Mire hacía allí señor Sanzô!!!- grito Hakkai.

Sanzô se giro hacía delante y vio una pequeña aldea en la lejanía.

-No dijiste que no había ningún pueblo en dos días de viaje?

-Si…, eso es lo que indica el mapa, pero…- y miro extrañado la aldea que cada vez tenían más cerca.

- Podemos para allí para estirar las piernas- dijo Gojyô con una sonrisa.

- ¬ ¬ tu lo que quieres es ligar con alguna chica…- le dijo Goku de reojo.

- De donde sacas esas conclusiones mono estupido!!!

- Deja de llamarme mono estupido, kappa salido!!!

Gojyô y Goku se miraron a punto para empezar otra de sus muchas peleas pero la mirada que Sanzô les dedico de reojo los calmo totalmente de nuevo.

- Yo creo que seria buena idea parar, Hakuryu debería descansar- dijo Hakkai mientras acariciaba la carrocería del jeep que gruño con más fuerza.

- Haz lo que quieras- dijo Sanzô sentándose en su asiento y cerrando los ojos.

A medida que se aproximaban a la aldea empezó a llamarles la atención las cintas que habían colgadas por toda la calle principal. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente como para distinguir las palabras pudieron leer en ellas "Bienvenidos".

- ó ò, o son gente muy simpática o ya sabían que pasaríamos por aquí…- dijo Gojyô mirando las cintas.

- supongo que a estas alturas casi todo Tôgenkyô esta informado de nuestra misión.- dijo Hakkai mientras volvía a examinar el mapa.

- Nos habrán preparado comida?!- pregunto Goku ilusionado.

- ¬ ¬ Tú solo piensas en comida?- dijo Gojyô.

- es que sin ella no puedo proteger al señor Sanzô!!- dijo Goku alegremente. Mientras Sanzô giraba la cara a un lado y tosía modestamente.

- Vaya. Con un chico como Goku no se necesitan guardaespaldas, eh?!- le dijo Hakkai a Sanzô que seguía mirando a otro lado.

-Te mato. – murmuro entre dientes.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza principal vieron que todo el pueblo estaba allí esperándolos.

- si que somos famosos…- dijo Hakkai parando el jeep.

-Fiuu!!, pero si hay un puñado de mujeres- dijo Gojyô observando la gente, por cada hombre había dos mujeres- anda que no deben vivir bien aquí estos tíos!!

- Bienvenidos a Yangsoin señores- dijo un hombre de unos cincuenta años, regordete y de larga barba blanco al igual que sus cabellos.- soy el alcalde de esta hermosa aldea, mi nombre es Yunei.

- Como sabían que vendríamos?- dijo Hakkai mirando a su entorno.

- Ustedes son ya una leyenda en todo Tôgenkyô, como quieren que no los conozcamos- dijo Yunei con una sonrisa- Sabemos que van hacía el oeste y por lo tanto que pararían por nuestra esplendida aldea.

- Entiendo… - dijo Hakkai con esa sonrisa suya de cordialidad.

- Esperaba incesantemente conocer al señor Sanzô- dijo Yunei mirando a Sanzô que estaba de pie algo alejado de sus amigos, Yunei se acerco a él y le alargo la mano- es todo un placer tener a alguien tan importante como usted en nuestra humilde aldea- pero Sanzô no le alargo su mano, solo lo miro con desinterés y acto seguido se giro hacia sus compañeros- debemos irnos!

Hakkai y Gojyô lo miraron con sorpresa y Goku se quejo de su decisión.

-Aún hay sol, debemos continuar nuestro viaje- continuo diciendo Sanzô mientras Yunei lo miraba con desamparo- no puede hacer eso señor Sanzô, este bosque es muy peligroso, además, les hemos guardado unas esplendidas habitaciones en nuestro hostal más lujoso, con dulces compañías y delicioso manjar- y esto ultimo lo dijo con voz pastosa mirando de reojo a Gojyô y Goku que en sentir eso se ilusionaron al máximo.

- No nos podemos ir de aquí!!- dijo Gojyô alegremente- Hakkai no se encuentra muy bien para conducir, verdad?!- y le dio un pisotón disimulado a Hakkai.

- Ay!!

-Ves!!- dijo Gojyô haciendo ver que se preocupaba por el estado de su amigo- no puede conducir así.

-¬ ¬ …(Sanzô)

-Yo tengo mucha hambre y estoy muy cansado!!!- se quejo nuevamente Goku.

- Haced lo que queráis- dijo finalmente Sanzô con aburrimiento.

A Yunei se le ilumino la cara y les pidió que le siguieran.

- Oye. Eso de las chicas, será verdad, no?!!- le dijo Gojyô apoyando su brazo en los hombros de Yunei.

- Por supuesto- le respondió con agrado.

- Y lo de la comida también, no?!!- le dijo Goku desde atrás.

-Puedes contar con ello muchacho- le respondió Yunei con una sonrisa y se deshizo del brazo de Gojyô- si me disculpan necesito hablar de ciertos temas con vuestro compañero Sanzô.- y se despidió de ellos dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Sanzô con cara de mal humor.

Sanzô tenía la mirada perdida y se sobresalto al ver a Yunei a su lado sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta de su aproximación.

-Que quiere?- le preguntó de mala gana.

- Vera, señor Sanzô, ya hace tiempo que unas horribles Yokais atacan nuestro pueblo, devorando hombres- y señalo su pueblo- como puede comprobar hay el doble de mujeres que de hombres, esto es obra del devoramiento masivo de hombres por parte de esos demonios.

- Y?

- Bueno…, pensé que tal vez usted podría ayudarnos, he escuchado hablar de su maestría en el combate y se que ha salvado diversas aldeas de los ataques de esos monstruos- y se quedo quieto- por favor le pido que nos salve señor Sanzô.

Sanzô lo miro unos segundos acto seguido cerro sus ojos- no.

Yunei le miro con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro- sabia que me diría eso, saco una cosa parecida a un rollo de pergamino de su túnica. Sanzô lo miro estupefacto.

-Si…, es un Sutra, uno de los seis Sutra Tenchi Kaigen. Que si no me equivoco esta buscando- y miro a Sanzô que miraba el Sutra incrédulo-Hace tiempo vino a visitarnos otro monje Sanzô, estaba bastante enfermo, y no pudo resistir más su enfermedad, murió aquí mismo, y nosotros guardamos el Sutra.

Sanzô lo miro con despreció- me quiere chantajear?

-Si no hay otro remedio...- le dijo Yunei con picardía- usted nos salva de esas Yokais y nosotros le entregamos el Sutra que tanto quiere, trato?

Sanzô le dirigió una mirada tan profunda que haría temblar al mismísimo demonio- trato.

Continuara…

Que os ha parecido? Mandadme reviews con vuestra opinión, no temáis ya casi tengo el segundo capitulo hecho, de aquí a unos días lo subiré.

La verdad es que me hacia ilusión hacer un fic de Saiyuki, ya que es una serie que conocí recientemente y me engancho por completo ( a pesar de que aún no la han acabado de editar ( por ahora van por el tomo 6 de 9 ) Aunque el echo de no estar acabada ( o almenos que nosotros no sepamos el final (digo nosotros pero tal vez alguien que lea esto de otro país ya la tienen entera ) ) nos sirve para escribirlo e incluso dibujarlo a nuestra manera.

Espero de verdad les haya gustado.

Bye

Spinelgirl


	2. La trampa de los Yangsoin

Manga/Anime: Saiyuki

Por: Spinelgirl

Ninguno de los personajes aquí presente a excepción de algunos son propiedad mía, todos pertenecen al señor Kazuya Minekura creador de este manga. Gracias.

Capitulo 2: La trampa de los Yangsoin.

Usted nos salva de esas Yokais y nosotros le entregamos el Sutra que tanto quiere, ¿trato?

Trato.

Ah!Que buena pinta!-dijo Goku empuñando el tenedor emocionado al ver tan variados y exquisitos platos sobre la mesa- no dejare ni una migaja!

- ¬ ¬ tu solo piensas con el estomago…-dijo Gojyô en tono aburrido mientras observaba a Goku jalarse todo lo que se ponía en medio- Espero que las chicas valgan la pena!- dijo en voz más alta hacia donde se encontraba Yunei.

Ya le dije que escogí las mejores de la aldea señor- dijo Yunei con una sonrisa, se encontraba de pie a un lado de la mesa observándolos con un vaso de te en la mano.

Señor Sanzô, se encuentra bien?- preguntó Hakkai notando que su compañero estaba más pálido de lo normal- no ha probado bocado.

No tengo hambre-dijo Sanzô fríamente y se levanto de la mesa desconcentrando a Goku de su glotonería.- me voy a mi habitación.

E…espera Sanzô…-dijo Goku medio atragantándose con un filete de carne- voy contigo!

¬ ¬ no necesito compañía-dijo Sanzô e hizo un gesto con la mano para que Goku no le siguiera- si alguien entra en mi habitación, lo matare.

Le muestro sus aposentos señor Sanzô- dijo Yunei muy amablemente mientras hacia que Sanzô le siguiera.

Que le pasa a ese bonzo corrupto?-dijo Gojyô mirando como Yunei y Sanzô desaparecían tras la puerta.

No lo se, desde que llegamos a esta aldea que se comporta de una forma extraña…-dijo Hakkai pensativo mientras se servia un te caliente.

¬ ¬…(Gojyô )

bueno, de una manera más extraña de la habitual…-corrigió al ver la cara de Gojyô, la verdad es que Sanzô nunca les explicaba ninguno de sus problemas, él se lo guardaba todo para si mismo, y… ya era hora de que viera que no esta solo.

Goku por su parte no dijo nada solo se quedo callado, sin comer, silencioso como una roca y con sus preciosos ojos dorados apuntando al suelo.

Le molesta estar en esta situación, verdad?-dijo Yunei con una sonrisa mientras caminaba junto a Sanzô por un pasillo poco iluminado.

…

Supongo que es fastidioso, pero es justo- le dijo con una sonrisa mayor- ambos debemos sacrificar algo para salir ganando, no cree?

Usted no sabe nada de sacrificar, solo es un viejo egoísta- le dijo fríamente mientras Yunei le señalaba la puerta de su habitación.

Puede- le dijo Yunei aún con esa sonrisa- pero usted no es mejor que yo, solo piensa en sus intereses, no cree que no somos tan diferentes?

Sanzô se quedo callado pero, le dedico una profunda mirada de esos ojos violetas.

Adelante- dijo Yunei abriéndole la puerta- es toda suya, que descanse- y esto último le pareció a Sanzô que lo decía con cierta picardía e incluso amenaza, pero igualmente paso y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Yunei se quedo unos segundos tras la puerta con una sonrisa malévola, acto seguido volvió tras sus pasos.

Tras enseñar sus respectivas habitaciones al resto de aventureros se despidió de ellos cordialmente y al igual que a Sanzô les deseo las buenas noches, después desapareció por uno de los pasillos de ese lujoso hostal.

Sanzô miraba por la ventana de su habitación recordando anécdotas del pasado. Goku estaba tumbado en su cama mirando el techo preocupado por su sol. Gojyô se fumaba un cigarrillo y barajaba sus cartas y Hakkai acariciaba con dulzura a su pequeña mascota Hakuryu.

De pronto picaron a las puertas de las cuatro habitaciones.

Si?- pregunto Hakkai algo curioso.

Señor Hakkai?-pregunto una voz femenina tras la puerta

Emm…si, y tu quien eres?

Soy Loin su concubina.

No gracias, no necesito ninguna concubina, si acaso pase por la habitación de mi compañero Gojyô.- le dijo amablemente desde su cama.

Es que es mi trabajo, si no paso la noche con usted mi señor me castigara- le dijo Loin con voz urgente.

La puerta se abrió y Hakkai le dedico una sonrisa.

Vera no soy el típico hombre que se va a la cama con cualquier chica, entiende?- le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, Loin agacho la mirada- pero si quiere pasar la noche conmigo estaría dispuesto a jugar al mayan con usted, sabe jugar al mayan , verdad?- le dijo curioso Hakkai al ver el rostro sorprendido de la chica, esta sonrió –Si señor.

Ya es la hora del almuerzo?-pregunto Goku con una sonrisa al sentir picar la puerta, este se levanto de la cama de un salto y fue directo a abrir la puerta.

Allí se encontró una preciosa chica de no más de 16 años de largo cabello moreno.

Encantada de conocerle señor Goku.- le dijo con voz educada- me llamo Naniu y soy su concubina.

ó ò pero yo no necesito ninguna concubina…, yo solo quiero un poco de comida…

Perdone señor pero mi jefe me ha mandado pasar la noche con usted y…

Sabes explicar historias?

Em…si, porque?

Bien, así me podrás explicar muchas!- dijo Goku tomándole por el brazo y empujándola dentro de su habitación.

Se sentó como un indio en su cama y se quedo mirando a la chica con una sonrisa- ya puedes empezar a explicar una.

Bueno, no era este mi trabajo, pero si usted lo prefiere…, le explicare una historia que mi madre me contó de pequeña.- Goku la miro con una sonrisa.

Eres la chica?-pregunto Gojyô desconfiado por la tardanza.

Si- le respondió una voz femenina tras la puerta.

Bien, ya era hora-dijo Gojyô mientras abría la puerta- te estaba esperando sabes perciosi…ah…-Gojyô se quedo blanco al ver el rostro de la chica, tenia la cara redonda y blanca, y sus ojos eran semejantes a los de un sapo.

Y bien?- dijo la chica con voz dulce- me llamo Hyagy, y esta noche seré su concubina- y camino por la habitación dirigiéndose a la cama- a que esperas bombón, que me haré vieja!

Gojyô estaba de pie al lado de la puerta"escogi las mejores de la aldea señor" se repetía sarcásticamente para si mismo, "una mierda, yo he visto de más guapas en la plaza!".

Eh, tu que tengo horario, sabes?- le dijo la chica algo irritada.

Bueno, vera es que yo..., yo hoy estoy fatal, sabes!- dijo Gojyô con una mano en la cabeza y poniendo cara tristona- Creo que no puedo hacer esfuerzos en mi estado.

Va, no seas exagerado, un meneito lo cura todo, ya veras!

No no, en serio…- dijo Gojyô que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, si que le apetecía pasar la noche con una mujer, pero no con esa…esa rana humanoide!

Venga no seas vergonzoso!- dijo Hyagy levantándose de la cama y corriendo hacia Gojyô que a su vez salio corriendo de la chica.- Así que te gustan los jueguecitos amorosos, bien juguemos!-y corrió aun más rápido tras Gojyô.

A Gojyô los ojos le salían de las orbitas, salio corriendo hacia la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave así que se dispuso a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras la chica iba detrás de él como un osito mimosin.

Largate!- grito Sanzô desde su cama a la persona que había picado a la puerta.

No debería ser tan descortés con una concubina- dijo una voz femenina tras la puerta y poco a poco el pomo de la puerta fue girando.

La puerta se abrió y entro una chica de largos cabellos rojos que vestía una preciosa túnica roja.

Como ha entrado?- le pregunto Sanzô sin levantarse de su cama.

Las mujeres tenemos nuestros trucos- y le enseño una orquilla que guardó de nuevo en su pelo.

La chica se acerco a Sanzô y se sentó en la cama a su lado.

Esta muy tenso, debería relajarse un poquito- le dijo la chica pasando su mano por la mejilla del joven monje. Sanzô seguía insensible, como una estatua.

La chica le abrazo y entonces en un movimiento rápido la agarro por la muñeca empujándola lejos de él.

Que hace, ah!-Sanzô la apuntaba en el entrecejo con su pistola.

Cree que me podía engañar?- le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica- eres una Yokai.

La chica se quedo pálida sentada en el suelo, con la pistola apuntando su cabeza.

Como lo noto?- dijo con voz entrecortada- llevo un dispositivo- y señalo ligeramente un collar de cuentas naranja que llevaba.

Llevo conviviendo con un Yokai tres años, y viajo junto a dos más, se identificar perfectamente el olor de un yokai, por mucho perfume que se eche encima.- dijo fríamente sin apartar la pistola de la cabeza de la chica.

La chica rió ligeramente.

Pues para tener un olfato tan sensible has caído en nuestras garras- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Eh?- Sanzô se quedo paralizado, noto una respiración tras él y unas garras que se clavaban en su espalda, Sanzô cayo al suelo inmóvil.

Ni te habías percatado de que había una yokai en la habitación desde el principio, ahí va tu gran olfato!- le dijo la chica con picardía mientras se agachaba para quitarle el arma que seguía en su mano. Sanzô la miraba con rabia pero no podía mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

Por mucho que lo intentes no podrás levantarte ni un milímetro del suelo- le dijo la otra yokai con una sonrisa mientras lamía sus garras- tienes la sangre muy dulce, sabes? serás un gran manjar.

Sanzô no se daba por vencido y seguía insistiendo a sus músculos que se movieran pero cada vez era más pesado, sus ojos comenzaban a pesar demasiado y sentía frío, mucho frío.

Es inútil monje- le dijo la yokai- es un somnífero muy fuerte, no podrás moverte hasta de aquí a dos horas.

Si…, aunque tu existencia acabara antes- le dijo la otra yokai mientras le acariciaba el rubio cabello- serás un buen tentempié para nosotras, y además nos darás la inmortalidad!

Sanzô cerró sus ojos violetas y cayo en un profundo sueño.

Cuando las dos Yokais se dispusieron a cargar con el cuerpo del monje una figura les esperaba en la puerta, era Yunei que las miraba sonriente.

Recuerden el trato.- les dijo sonriente.

Las Yokais le sonrieron y cogieron el Sutra que Sanzô llevaba sobre sus hombros y lo dieron a Yunei que al verlo abrió los ojos inmensurablemente.

Bien…, con esto seré respetado… - y se giro para irse- que les aproveche.

Las Yokais cargaron el cuerpo del monje y en su camino picaron a la puerta del resto de los aventureros.

Oh!

Le pasa algo, sabe quien puede ser?-preguntó Hakkai al ver la reacción de la chica al oír el golpe.

Es mi señor, debe querer que me retire ya- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- me voy, gracias por su hospitalidad.

De nada- dijo Hakkai mientras guardaba el juego de mayan en su estuche.

Cuando la chica se fue Hakkai se quedo pensativo.

Hakuryu síguela- le dijo a su mascota que se puso a volar frenética y despareció por el pasillo.

Al igual que la concubina de Hakkai la de Gojyô y Goku se retiraron tras escuchar la llamada.

¬ ¬ Menos mal…ya era hora- dijo Gojyô sacándose la camiseta- un minuto más y me hubiera atrapado.

T T quería más historias…-decía Goku algo desilusionado tumbado de nuevo en su cama.

Hakkai al ver que pasaba un cuarto de hora y Hakuryu no volvía comenzó a preocuparse.

Si tarda tanto en volver es que debe alojarse lejos, pero si se trata de una concubina de este hostal no debería ni salir de aquí, y por supuesto por aquí no ha vuelto a salir, además tenía una olor extraña, como de…- a Hakkai se le ilumino la mirada, se levantó de un salto de su cama y fue corriendo a los dormitorios de sus compañeros.

Gojyô estas bien?- dijo Hakkai nervioso entrando en la habitación de Gojyô el cual estaba sentado en su cama fumándose otro cigarrillo.

He pasado por una mala experiencia amigo…- le dijo con la mirada baja.

Que te han hecho!- seguía diciendo Hakkai con nerviosismo observando a su amigo por si detectaba alguna herida.

T T me han dado una concubina fea…, a mi! Sabes, no se la podrían haber colado a otro, a Sanzô por ejemplo, no es justo, siempre me toca a mi bailar con la más fea…!

O.O…

Y a ti que te pasa?

… es que creo que nos han parado una trampa…

Eh?

Si…, creo que las concubinas eran Yokais, no estoy seguro pero…es posible.

Mmm, que es tanto alboroto…-Goku se asomo por la puerta con el cabello alborotado y sus ojos dorados medio cerrados- no dejáis dormir a nadie con esos gritos…

¬ ¬ Se nota que no estabas comiendo…- dijo Gojyô en voz baja mientras se volvía a poner la camiseta.

Goku, a ti te visitó una chica?- le pregunto Hakkai curioso.

Si…

O.O y como era, era guapa!

Psi…

ò ó lo sabia, ves siempre a mi, la más fea, porque!

bueno esa no era lo que me interesaba saber…, oliste algo raro mientras estabas con ella.?

No…, olía normal, como yo.- entonces Goku cayó en lo que Hakkai quería decirle.

Ahora esta bien claro que eran Yokais, tu Goku es normal que no notaras nada tu también eres yokai al igual que Gojyô y yo, por eso no nos enteramos, pero aún así yo lo note un poco, muy poco ya que en un principio fui humano.

Entonces quien lo pudo notar al instante fue Sanzô- dijo Goku con urgencia,- y porque no nos lo dijo?

bueno el señor Sanzô no es muy comunicativo…

Pues si esas concubinas eran Yokais, cuando vean a Sanzô lo identificaran como una fuente de nutrientes eternos…, recordad el dicho.- Dijo Gojyô rascándose la barbilla.

Goku se quedo quieto por unos segundos y acto seguido salio corriendo de la habitación.

Goku, Goku!- decía Hakkai mientras corría detrás del chico que apenas podía alcanzar- espera! Esper…-pero Hakkai no pudo acabar la frase, cuando Goku abrió la puerta de la habitación se quedo congelado.

Sanzô no estaba por ninguna parte, en el suelo había rastros leves de sangre, Goku se agacho y empezó a olerlos.

Que ha pasado aquí?- preguntó Gojyô al entra en la estancia vacía- parece que el monje corrupto a recibido una visita algo alborotadora- dijo al ver el desorden de la habitación.

Hakkai vio la pistola de Sanzô a un lado de la habitación y se agacho a por ella.

El señor Sanzô no se separa nunca de shourejyu, su pistola.- dijo Hakkai preocupado.

Esta sangre es de Sanzô- dijo Goku que se había levantado del suelo, estaba tenso y miraba al suelo con rabia.

Seguramente se lo deben de haber llevado…- comenzó a decir Hakkai- debemos pensar un plan puesto que ellas…

No!

Eh?

Sanzô esta en peligro, no hay tiempo para planes, debemos ir a salvarle!

Ya lo sabemos pero es peligroso, no sabemos cuantos son y…

Me da igual cuantos sean, nos hemos enfrentado a ejércitos inmensos, además es urgente!

Eso es cierto- dijo Gojyô apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Si pero no todos los Yokais son igual…los hay de muy fuertes ya los sabes…-continuaba diciendo Hakkai con esa voz tranquila.

Haced lo que queráis! Yo me largo, no puedo estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo mientras Sanzô esta en peligro!- y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Goku!

Va, ves con él- le dijo Gojyô a Hakkai que lo miro perplejo- seguro que se os ocurre algo sobre la marcha, yo me quedo para ocuparme de un asuntillo, verdad?- dijo Gojyô mirando tras la puerta donde se encontraba Yunei con una sonrisa.

Como sabia que estaba aquí?

Oí su respiración, además, tengo un radar de imbeciles, sabe?- dijo Gojyô mientras Yunei le sonreía- Hakkai vete con Goku, si Sanzô esta herido necesitara tu ayuda, yo me encargo de este viejo!

Hakkai lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa después salio corriendo.

Yo no soy un Yokai, solo soy un simple humano, no puedes matarme- le dijo Yunei con su peculiar sonrisa.

Ja, veras, yo no soy como Hakkai, tampoco soy como Sanzô, pero, tienes algo que nos pertenece y si no me lo das, me veré obligado a matarte, y no me pienso apiadar de ti- dijo Gojyô y con un gesto hizo aparecer su vara- tu eliges.

Tu eres medio humano, verdad?- continuo Yunei con tranquilidad- debes de pasarlo fatal.

Cállate!-gritó Gojyô con rabia y lanzo la hoja móvil de su Jakujou.

Yunei lo esquivo con un simple salto.

No creas que por mi edad soy una presa fácil- le dijo sonriente.

No seas tan presuntuoso, estas acabado- dijo Gojyô haciendo un delicado movimiento con su muñeca, el Jakujou dio media vuelta y por el camino se llevo el brazo derecho de Yunei que no se lo esperaba.

Agg!- Yunei estaba sentado en el suelo apretando con el brazo que le quedaba el hueco de donde anteriormente tenia su miembro.

Como ves no ha sido tan difícil, donde esta el Sutra?

Esta en ese armario de allí- y señalo un armario que estaba detrás de Gojyô.

Muy listo…, pero no pienso caer en la trampa- le dijo Gojyô con una sonrisa si de verdad esta allí, vaya usted a por él, yo le espero aquí.

Yunei se levanto con mucho esfuerzo y fue al armario, allí había un rollo de pergamino, Yunei lo agarro y lo paso a Gojyô, este lo observo detenidamente

Si…, parece el autentico, eh?- Yunei le estaba apuntando con una pistola.-Me quiere matar con eso?- le agarro la mano y haciéndole una llave lo tiro al suelo, donde se quedo inmóvil- a mi no se me pude matar con cualquier trasto!- y se giró camino a la puerta- la comida estaba buena, las concubinas no eran muy agradables y usted es una mierda de viejo, adiós .

Porque…luchas en contra de los… Yokais?

Gojyô se detuvo y volvió a donde se encontraba Yunei.

Yo lucho por mi, me entiendes?- le dijo Gojyô y se agacho junto a Yunei- y usted porque trabaja para los Yokais?

Mi aldea era un lugar feliz hasta que hace poco las Yokais empezaron a irrumpir en ella, a pesar de que hicimos de todo para defendernos eran muy poderosas, lo único que pudimos hacer es cooperar con ellas.

Y porque quería el Sutra?

Los Sutra son armas poderosas…,con ellos se puede adquirir mucho poder sin tener que ser Sanzô, solo hace falta saber el conjuro- y le sonrió avariciosamente.

Pues se equivoco de Sanzô, debería de haber echo esto con un Sanzô más normal- le dijo Gojyô con una sonrisa- este es duro de pelar, además tiene unos buenos compañeros- y le guiño el ojo.

Hace tiempo llego un monje a esta aldea, se hizo pasar por Sanzô…, pero en realidad no lo era…, su Sutra no era más que un simple pergamino con rezos que nada tiene que ver con los auténticos, el muy canalla se aprovecho de nuestra hospitalidad…, desde entonces desee tener en mis manos un autentico Sutra, y ser…ser poderoso- continuo diciendo más lentamente…

Pues ya ves que te equivocaste- dijo Gojyô mientras se encendía un cigarrillo y miraba el cielo por la ventana de la habitación.

Continuara…

Espero les este gustando, no me acaba de gustar como quedo pero bueno…, no se olviden de enviar sus reviews, la aventura en el pueblo Yangsoin acabara en el próximo capitulo"La persona que más quiero es…"

Paciencia…

Chau

Spinelgirl.


	3. La persona que más quiero es

Manga/Anime: Saiyuki

Por: Spinelgirl

Ninguno de los personajes aquí presente a excepción de algunos son propiedad mía, todos pertenecen al señor Kazuya Minekura creador de este manga. Gracias.

Capitulo 3: La persona que más quiero es…

Goku corría como un rayo oliendo sin parar el rastro leve de sangre proveniente de Sanzô que se encontraba por el camino.

Así… nunca darás… con él…-dijo Hakkai respirando con dificultad tras seguir a Goku- creo… que mi sistema… es mejor .

Que sistema?- dijo Goku curioso deteniéndose y girándose hacia su amigo.

Hakkai sonrió e hizo un extraño sonido, tras unos minutos en el cielo estrellado se vio la silueta de un pequeño ser que se acercaba a ellos, ese ser resultó ser Hakuryu el dragón blanco de Hakkai.

Que quieres que haga Hakuryu!-le dijo Goku impaciente mirando como Hakkai acariciaba delicadamente la piel del dragón.

Antes mandé a Hakuryu seguir una de las Yokais - le dijo Hakkai con tranquilidad- seguramente sabe donde están, verdad?- e hizo una mirada mimosa a su mascota que le respondió con un gruñido.- Guíanos!

Hakuryu se puso a volar con energía mientras los dos aventureros le seguían corriendo desde el suelo.

Tiene un cigarrillo?-le preguntó Gojyô a Yunei mientras tiraba el paquete vacío al suelo.

No fumo-le contesto Yunei que seguía inmóvil en el suelo.

Estupida salud…-dijo Gojyô con pesar mientras buscaba algo con que distraerse, no le gustaba estar allí perdiendo el tiempo mientras sus amigos estaban luchando con un puñado de Yokais, pero era lo que él había decidido…-quiere apostar a cartas?

Si me ayuda a levantarme, me lo pensare. Tranquilo, no le haré nada, yo ya he perdido- agregó al ver la cara de desconfianza de Gojyô- pero no se si se me dará bien jugar con un brazo…

Hakuryu los guió hasta una pequeña cueva en lo más profundo del bosque, Hakkai y Goku al verla entraron con precaución (esto Hakkai porque Goku entró corriendo).

ò ó Devolvedme a Sanzô!- Grito Goku a las Yokais apuntándolas con su nyoibou.

Perdonen las molestias pero venimos a por nuestro compañero- dijo Hakkai con una sonrisa.

La cueva estaba plagada de Yokais (todas chicas), estas se quedaron mirando a los desconocidos con cara de sorpresa, Sanzô se encontraba sobre una piedra y dos Yokais vestidas de una manera extraña le echaban una especie de aceite.

-Vaya, que descortesía entrar en la vivienda de unas chicas sin permiso!- dijo la Yokai que se hizo pasar por concubina de Sanzô( alias Retsyu)- no creen que se merecen un castigo1?- dijo a sus compañeras que asintieron con sonrisas- adelante chicas, quien los mate primero…, tendrá doble ración de monje!- agregó con una sonrisa mirando la cara llena de odio de Goku.

Las Yokais se abalanzaron en masa hacía los dos aventureros y estos se defendieron sin dudar. Hakkai realizó sus devastadores ataques realizados con el Chi Gong (o Chi) y Goku repartió golpes a diestro y siniestro con su Nyoibou.

Falta mucho?-les preguntó Retsyu con impaciencia a las dos Yokais encargadas de "aceitar" a Sanzô.

No señora, falta muy poco, de aquí a unos minutos la loción hará efecto y sus huesos comenzaran a fundirse- le respondió sus subordinada.

Bien, para asegurarme de que obtengo la inmortalidad no dejare nada de él, ni siquiera los huesos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Goku tu ve a salvar a Sanzô, yo ya me encargo de estas pervertidas- le dijo Hakkai mientras luchaba incesantemente contra una yokai especialmente fuerte.

Crees que podrás tu solo con todas!- le dijo Goku atravesando con su bastón a la yokai que tanto molestaba a Hakkai.

No te preocupes, he luchado con enemigos peores- y Goku sonrió levemente- además, tu has de salvar una cosa muy importante, verdad?- y Goku se lo quedó mirando con sorpresa- no dejes perder lo que más quieres, porque si lo haces, nunca más podrás mirarte al espejo sin sentirte culpable.-y esto último lo dijo más para él que para su compañero.

Goku le miro con determinación y acto seguido se giró hacia donde se encontraba Sanzô- Tranquilo, no lo dejare perder-y le sonrió con valentía- Yo le voy a salvar!- y se fue corriendo hacía Sanzô.

Hakkai le sonrió, y volvió a la defensiva ya que un grupo de Yokais se acercaba a él con instintos asesinos (normal, no?).

No estoy dispuesto a morir - les dijo con una sonrisa- así que yo de vosotras me lo pensaría dos veces antes de atacarme, y utilizó su técnica Hado Ken con la cual extermino todo aquel grupo de Yokais, aunque luego llegó otro grupo de Yokais aún más violentas ( Hakkai: ò ô es que no se acaban nunca!).

Goku tubo que atravesar diversos cúmulos de Yokais hasta llegar donde se encontraba su sol, cuando por fin llegó Retsyu le cortó el paso.

Alto monito, no te acercaras más a mi comida.- le dijo Retsyu con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Goku hervía de rabia, lo tenía allí, justo detrás de Retsyu se encontraba su sol, tan cerca…, y esa maldita Yokai le cortaba el poco camino que había hasta Sanzô, que seguía durmiendo sobre la piedra.

Déjame pasar!- dijo Goku con rabia atacando con su Nyoibou a Retsyu que lo esquivaba con gran facilidad.

Pero que tipo de Yokai te has pensado que soy!- le dijo Retsyu con picardía parando su Nyoibou y dándole un golpe tan fuerte en el brazo que le hizo soltar el bastón. Seguidamente hundió uno de sus puños en el estomago de Goku que cayó al suelo respirando con dificultad.- Todavía estas muy verde chiquillo.

Agg, cállate bruja!- gritó Goku con rabia desde el suelo.

Cht, mocoso maleducado!- dijo Retsyu con ira y le pego una patada.

Goku se revolvía de dolor en el suelo, pero aún así intentaba levantarse, llegar hasta su sol…

Resígnate chaval, estas acabado- le decía Retsyu con una sonrisa, parecía que se lo estaba pasando muy bien mirando el sufrimiento de Goku.

-Jamás!- y levanto su cuerpo pero a medio camino volvió a caerse.

Como soy muy "misericordiosa", te daré el toque de gracia para que dejes de sufrir- y extendió sus largas garras hacía el pecho de Goku que estaba tumbado boca-abajo en el suelo.

Pero justo en el momento en que las garras de Retsyu debían atravesar el pecho de Goku una mano la agarro por el brazo y la detuvo, otra le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla que la hizo caer al suelo junto a Goku, que al verla caer a su lado se giró para mirar quien había sido, sus sorpresa fue descubrir que su salvador era Sanzô, su sol lo había vuelto a salvar de la oscuridad por segunda vez.

Sanzô, estas bien!- dijo Goku con suma alegría al ver a Sanzô allí de pie sin signo aparente de malestar.

ò ó creías que me dejaría devorar por unas estupidas Yokais como estas!- le dijo con voz firme mientras se intentaba sacar el aceite de encima (cosa que no logró del todo puesto que estaba muy pegajoso).

Goku se levantó con esfuerzo del suelo sonriente y fue en busca de su bastón que estaba algo alejado luego volvió donde estaba Sanzô con la misma cara de felicidad.

Plaff!

ay…porque lo has hecho!

ò ó deja ya de mirarme con esa cara de tonto!

Goku miró como Sanzô guardaba su harisen en algún lugar de su túnica (el lugar es secreto, por ahora nadie lo sabe con exactitud ) y no pudo evitar volver a sonreír con alegría, eso si, esta vez fuera de la mirada de Sanzô, no quería volver a recibir otro golpe.

Vayámonos, no quiero perder más el tiempo en esta mierda de cueva, nosotros tenemos que ir al oeste.- le dijo a Goku con cara de fastidio.

Goku y él se acercaron a Hakkai que reposaba en una piedra junto a un puñado de cadáveres de Yokais.

Veo que tiene buena cara señor Sanzô- le dijo con una de sus sonrisas.

¬ ¬ no te has cortado ni un pelo con ellas- le dijo Sanzô mirando el pilar de cadáveres que tenía justo delante.-creo que tu carácter va empeorando por momentos.

ellas empezaron primero.

Los tres aventureros abandonaron la cueva y se reunieron junto a Hakuryu que los esperaba fuera ( k morro…), este se transformo en jeep y los llevo de vuelta a la aldea.

Estupido monje…- decía Retsyu desde el suelo de la cueva- dentro unos minutos sus huesos se fundirán y morirá, j eje y una vez muerto, seré yo, yo quien gane, mi inmortalidad esta cerca, si… encontrare su cadáver…

Señora…

Cállate, me estas desconcentrando, haber… por donde iba…, a si, yo me lo comeré, me lo comeré y seré inmortal!

Pero señora…

Que?

Verá a habido un pequeño error técnico…- empezó a decir la Yokai con cierto temor.

Que error!

Lo que le esparcimos al monje por el cuerpo, no era la loción de fundir…

Como!

Alguien cambió los botes…- dijo la yokai con urgencia- yo no se quien, tal vez se confundió al leer o…

De que lo habéis impregnado!

De miel.- dijo la yokai retrocediendo al ver la cara de Retsyu.

Maldita sea, a la mierda mi inmortalidad!-dijo con rabia y miro a su única subordinada que seguía con vida.- cuanto crees que tardará en pasar por aquí otro Sanzô?.

Pues…

Mmm, que olor más deliciosa…- dijo Hakkai mientras conducía- va bien perfumado señor Sanzô.

Ò Ó !Quieres morir!

Huele a miel!- dijo Goku con una sonrisa desde atrás.- Ahora estaría muy bueno cocinado al horno!

(Hakkai y Sanzô: · · …)

Cuando por fin llegaron a la aldea se encontraron con Gojyô esperándolos a la puerta del hostal junto a Yunei que estaba atado con cuerdas a su lado.

Si que habéis tardado, pensaba que os habíais ido sin mi!- replicó Gojyô.

Hubiera sido lo mejor…- dijo Sanzô tras de si que se acerco a Yunei.

Que, um!- Gojyô movió sus fosas nasales entorno a Sanzô, este lo miro molesto.

Desde cuando te importa el cutis?( N.A: la miel suaviza el cutis( o almenos lo dicen en mi pueblo ), no me digas que eres metrosexual, ya lo decía yo con esos cabellos rubios y todo eso…

Sanzô se dedico a pegarle una paliza con el harisen a Gojyô mientras Hakkai miraba al señor Yunei.

Gracias por hospedarnos.

Ha sido un placer- le respondió Yunei con una sonrisa- vuelvan cuando quieran.

No creo que lo hagamos- le contestó Hakkai aún con su sonrisa.

Le entiendo- le dijo Yunei con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Cuando por fin nuestros protagonistas partieron de la aldea Yangsoin

( Yunei: T T podrían haberme desatado no?) un nuevo día comenzaba en el horizonte.

Y el otro Sutra?-dijo Sanzô recordando el trato de Yunei.

Era falso, al parecer solo eran simples rezos de monje- le dijo Gojyô acomodándose atrás y preparándose para dormir.

Pues que bien?- dijo Sanzô fastidiado.

Bueno, almenos estamos vivos-dijo Hakkai con optimismo.

Yo voy a dormir, quien me despierte no vivirá para el final del viaje- dijo Sanzô que se acomodaba en su asiento cerrando los ojos.

No le duele la herida de la espalda?- le preguntó Hakkai apartando la vista de su mapa.

No y ¬ ¬ tu intenta no desviar la atención de la ruta…, no es la primera vez que nos perdemos- le dijo Sanzô a Hakkai con desconfianza mirando el mapa que este llevaba en la mano.

tranquilícese, esta vez no me perderé- le dijo sonriente- esta todo controlado.

(al cabo de media hora)

ô ô este camino es ese no, entonces creo que este es…, y nosotros estamos…

Sanzô: ¬ ¬

Tengo hambre!- gritaba Goku impaciente desde su asiento.

Cállate mono enano!- le gritaba Gojyô a su lado- me duele la cabeza de tanto oírte.

No me llames mono enano Kappa salido!

Mira que eres pesado, deja de llamarme Kappa pedazo de mono sin celebro!

Kappa Kappa Kappa verde!

Mono Mono Mono enano!

Bang!

Una bala salio disparada hacía el cielo.

Si no calláis os mato!- decía Sanzô fuera de si.

Gojyô Y Goku dejaron su pelea y decidieron no seguir irritando a Sanzô por el bien de sus respectivos futuros.

Mientras Hakkai conducía el jeep con las indicaciones que Sanzô le daba mirando el mapa( no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo) Gojyô dormía placidamente y Goku miraba el cielo con expresión apacible pensando en la persona que más quería, esta era…, umm, mejor dejemos que lo descubran por ellos mismos, y se durmió sonriente.

Fin capitulo 3

Espero les haya gustado, como de costumbre mandadme sus reviews por favor. La verdad es que este capitulo quedó muy corto a comparación de los anteriores. Pero espero que les haya gustado igualmente .

El próximo capitulo estará disponible de aquí a unos días, el titulo será algo así como "Las peripecias de Son Goku" o algo similar e ira de….(tachan tachan) es el cumpleaños de Sanzô, que se le puede regalar a una persona que cuando no te dispara te pega con un papel en forma de abanico, descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo .

Dew

Spinelgirl


	4. En busca del regalo perdido

Manga/Anime: Saiyuki

Por: Spinelgirl

Ninguno de los personajes aquí presente a excepción de algunos son propiedad mía, todos pertenecen al señor Kazuya Minekura creador de este manga. Gracias.

Muchas gracias a la gente que mandó reviews , este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes: JulyeSanzo, haku-usui y Jaruka. 

¡Muchas gracias!

"**Especial Chapter"**

Capítulo 4: En busca del regalo perdido

Nos situamos en una sala típica de un templo budista, con la imagen de buda incluida en el fondo, dos chicos están sentados en cojines, uno al lado del otro.

Uno de los chicos sonríe placidamente mientras el otro busca en su bolsillo algo que sospechosamente parece ser un paquete de tabaco.

- Gojyô aquí no se puede fumar- dice el chico de la amable sonrisa a su compañero que lo mira con una mueca.

- Sabes que estos sitios me ponen nervioso…- le responde a la vez que enciende un cigarrillo- …esa olor a incienso…- agrega al ver la cara de perplejidad de Hakkai.

- Pues yo creo que es un sitio muy agradable y tranquilo- prosigue Hakkai con la misma sonrisa.

- T T como puedes decir eso…, ¡no hay una sola mujer!

-Bueno …

-Seguro que la mayoría son…

-¡Hum!

Los dos chicos se giran y se encuentran con un monje de cara redonda, ojos de sapo y cuerpo rechoncho. Portaba una túnica negra que le arrastraba medio palmo y en su cuello multitud de rosarios multicolor impedían ver ni un milímetro de su piel blanquecina.

-Les recuerdo que han venido aquí por cierta cuestión – les dijo el viejo monje con voz pastosa- también les recuerdo que esta prohibido el tabaco, el alcohol, las películas subiditas de tonos, etc. en el templo- agregó al ver el cigarrillo de Gojyô ,que hizo oídos sordos ( Gojyô, no el cigarrillo).

-Tiene razón…- se disculpo Hakkai mirando al suelo- comenzamos Gojyô…¡Gojyô!

Gojyô estaba rodeado de monjes todos intentando apagar el dichoso cigarrillo y Gojyô a su vez haciendo multitud de posturitas para impedirlo. Finalmente y con un hábil movimiento Hakkai consiguió apoderarse del cigarrillo y lo apago formando una desagradable mancha negra en la moqueta.

- o.O¡¡¡¡¡Mi Cigarro!

-O.o¡¡¡¡¡¡Nuestra Moqueta!

- ¬ ¬ Ups, lo siento…-se disculpó Hakkai al ver la mancha- es que mira que no tener ceniceros…

-¡¡¡¡Serás, ò ó ¡¡¡no sabes lo caros que van con eso de la salud!- gritó Gojyô agarrando a Hakkai por el cuello de su camiseta, mientras este seguía sonriendo placidamente.

-¡¡¡Compórtense o les echamos del templo sin exclusiva!- grito el viejo monje fuera de si.

-Venga Gojyô ahora si- le dijo Hakkai con seriedad- no podemos dejar a los lectores con tal impaciencia.

- -. - Vale…pero les avisamos, este relato puede parecer extraño, trata de un cumpleaños, ¡pero no de un cumpleaños común, el sujeto en cuestión es un bonzo corrompido que se dedica a…

-! Les rogamos que no dejen leer esto a los niños pequeños ¡ - continuó Hakkai cortando a Gojyô que comenzaba a temblar.- Quedan avisados pues.- Pausó, cogió aire y prosiguió con voz calmada- La leyenda comienza en una cálida mañana….

¡¡¡¡¡Felicidades Sanzô!

Sanzô se quedó sin palabras, todos sus amigos se encontraban sentados en la mesa, llena de paquetes multicolor y matasuegras por doquier. Se quedó en silenció un momento, acto después comenzó a balbucear algo incomprensible para el resto de mortales, buscó en su túnica con relativa tranquilidad pero no halló lo que buscaba.

-Nos hemos dado el gusto de coger prestada su pistola - le dijo Hakkai con una sonrisa enseñándole su querida Shourejyu- perdónenos pero es por mayor seguridad…

La cara de Sanzô fue cambiando de expresión gradualmente: de la cara de sorpresa pasó a la cara de "me has jodido" y de esta a la de "no me toquéis los cojones", al observar las bobas sonrisas de sus compañeros, incluida la del pequeño dragón Hakuryu.

- Mirándote así ya se te comienza a asomar una nueva arruga – dijo Gojyô mirando maliciosamente al monje- espero que no aumente tu calvicie

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso y Sanzô no pudo reprimirse más, con un rápido movimiento se abalanzó sobre Gojyô intentado estrangularlo, Gojyô a su vez se defendía propinándole numerosas patadas.

-Ya basta…., se supone que hoy es un día para pasarlo bien…- decía Hakkai intentando separarlos sin éxito, y recibiendo como propina una patada en la cara- Augh ...

-Estas…. loco, me vas a…matar…monje de mierda….

-Calla….parásito…rojo…

Goku se los quedó mirando y con indiferencia asestó un puñetazo a cada uno, cayendo ambos a un lado.

Gojyô miró a Goku con sorpresa (y agradecimiento, aunque esto último jamás lo admitiría) Sanzô no alzó la vista del suelo, sabía muy bien como lo miraría Goku…, no podía soportar esa intensa mirada….

- La fiesta…, tenemos que continuarla- dijo Goku con una sonrisa forzada- yo…, me salté la cena por esta fiesta- finalizó con desesperación mientras sus compañeros lo miraron riendo (Goku y su apetito ), en el rostro de Sanzô pero, se asomo el fantasma de una posible sonrisa.

Los cuatro viajeros retomaron sus asientos y se dispusieron a desayunar. Sanzô no paraba de lanzar miradas asesinas, primero a los paquetes y luego a sus sonrientes compañeros.

¿Por qué a él?

Ciertamente ese debía ser un día de celebración para cualquier mortal pero no lo era para él, ha decir verdad ni siquiera sabia si era el día en que realmente había nacido.

Siempre había echo caso a su maestro (y en cierta manera a su modelo más paternal que tuvo), de todas sus enseñanzas (o almenos las que recordaba) pero nunca estuvo convencido del todo si Komyo sabia realmente el día de su nacimiento.

Genjyo Sanzô como buen ecsepticista no creía en la magia, la adivinación ni la brujería en general. Por ese motivo siempre dudo si Komyo acertó su fecha y por lo tanto su edad o simplemente le dijo tal día para que dejara de atosigarle con dicha pregunta.

Igualmente, siendo realmente hoy el día de su nacimiento, ¿Por qué debía celebrarlo, ¿se ha de celebrar realmente el día en el cual llegas a este mundo, lleno de odio y sufrimiento?

Para él este día más que felicidad era una pesadilla- nacer para vivir entre miseria, suplicios, torturas, etc., ¿vaya mierda de vida no?- eso es lo que pensaba Sanzô de la vida; una lucha infernal por vivir y a consecuencia morir.

Por lo tanto no creía importante ni alegre tal día y por eso mismo odiaba la felicidad que intentaban irradiar sus compañeros para él, con esos obsequios y festín, todo eso no era de su gusto, y por lo tanto lo odiaba, aunque una parte

( ¿tal vez infantil?) sintiera cierta curiosidad e interés por dicha celebración.

Una vez acabó de desayunar noto las miradas de sus tres compañeros puestas en él.

-¡¿Que!

-Bueno creo que es hora de que abras los regalos - dijo Hakkai alegremente empujando los paquetes sobre la mesa en dirección a la esquina que ocupaba Sanzô que los miraba con desconfianza.

Sanzô no se atrevió a mover un músculo pero el notar la tensión de sus compañeros sobre él decidió a desgana abrir el primer paquete cuyo color era de un rojo chillón casi fucsia.

-¡¡¡¡Hey ese es mi regalo!- gritó Gojyô – no la maltrates, tratala con dulzura y cariño…- dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

Sanzô arqueó una ceja y comenzó a desenvolverlo con cierta expresión de peligro inminente. Metió la mano en la caja y sacó un paquete de hierba de los medianos (osease "Maria") y un pack completo de preservativos (de todos los sabores y colores).

Sanzô: ¬ ¬….

-Los preservativos no se pueden descambiar así que si no los quieres…

Sanzô alargo el brazo y le pasó el pack de preservativos que muy gustosamente Gojyô se guardó en su bolsillo.

Ante esto todos (menos Sanzô por supuesto) sonrieron entusiastamente.

Sanzô observó que aún quedaban dos paquetes más sobre la mesa, cogió el de color verde y lo desenvolvió con cierta indignación (a saber que le depararía este…)

Para su sorpresa dentro la caja se encontraba una chaqueta de piel muy mona, de tonos oscuros y que parecía abrigar de maravilla.

Hakkai al observar que en la cara de Sanzô no se hallaba ningún tipo de mueca, es más parecía tener cierta expresión de sorpresa decidió esbozar una gran sonrisa.

- Espero te guste - dijo con alegría - pensé que te iría bien, como pronto llegaremos a zonas más frías…

- Hum…

Ese sonido tan característico de Sanzô era una posible afirmación de que le gustaba o de que se lo agradecía o bien de que se había salvado de morir a base de plomo.

Ya solo quedaba un paquete sobre la mesa…era de color azul, mal envuelto y de forma irregular. Sanzô lo cogió con cuidado, seguramente era de Goku y miro de reojo a este que estaba embobado mirando como su sol rompía el papel a trozos por tal de saber que había en el interior de la caja.

Cuando por fin quedo la tapa libre la destapo, en su interior no había nada excepto hojas de papel, llena de dibujos que intentaban parecerse a él.

Sanzô alzó un dibujo, era la imagen de un garabato (hombre) que portaba un abanico de papel y que atizaba otro garabato más pequeño (niño) que escapaba de él como podía. De seguida identificó los personajes del dibujo, eran él y Goku en una de sus numerosas "batallitas".

Goku miró fijamente a Sanzô quien no parecía tener ningún tipo de emoción en ese instante, simplemente se dedicaba a mira los dibujos con atención. Miró también a sus compañeros las caras de los cuales también eran poco expresivas, Gojyô se encendía un cigarrillo mientras Hakkai acariciaba distraídamente a Hakuryu, este último al notar la mirada de Goku le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

No podía aguantar más,¿ porque nadie hablaba, se sintió idiota al regalar tal cosa, ¿como había pensado que eso era digno de ser considerado un regalo?

Estaba claro que a Sanzô no le gustaba y que sus compañeros pensaban igual,¿le odiaría Sanzô por eso? No podía soportar más esa tensión…

Se levantó y corrió hacía fuera del comedor, sus compañeros se quedaron mirando como Goku desaparecía corriendo entre las calles del pueblo.

Los tres se quedaron mirando, finalmente Hakkai decidió romper el silencio.

- Debería haberle dicho alguna cosa, aunque no encontrara correcto el regalo- le dijo con tal seriedad que incluso pilló por sorpresa a Gojyô que lo miró expectante.

Sanzô se mantuvo en silencio, ¿qué le había pasado, esos dibujos le habían absorbido todos sus pensamientos, por muy mal que estuvieran hechos poseían un poder que lo cautivaba, ¿era porque los había hecho Goku, el verse reflejado allí, junto a Goku en diferentes situaciones le hacían pensar en todos esos momentos similares que realmente habían pasado y que como una hoja al viento, el tiempo se llevo de su memoria.

Goku por su parte se encontraba sentado bajo un gigantesco árbol, en las afueras del pueblo.

-Que estupido soy, mira que regalarle una cosa así a Sanzô- decía con tristeza con la mirada clavada en el suelo- seguro que me odia, y que me considera más tonto que antes…, pero es que realmente soy tonto….

No tenía dinero y era muy poco lo que podía obsequiar, pensó que tal vez si hacía algo con sus propias manos a Sanzô le gustaría, pero el tampoco era un experto en artesanía por eso mismo decidió hacer unos cuantos dibujos de Sanzô, pero no sabia muy bien como hacerlos. Sanzô era un hombre muy quieto, si lo dibujaba como una estaca en todos los papeles parecería un poco "soso". Así que decidió plasmar algunas escenas ya vividas o cotidianas, con Sanzô junto a él, junto a…, por más que lo intentaba inconscientemente siempre se dibujaba a él junto a Sanzô, por más que quisiera dibujar a Hakkai o a Gojyô siempre acababa siendo una escena suya y de Sanzô, en el fondo pues había sido muy egoísta, solo quería a Sanzô para el solito…

Siguió mirando el suelo fijamente, su estomago se quejó varias veces, pero su dolor era mayor, ese sentimiento de total absurdidad le invadía por completo.

El día continuó con su irrefrenable ritmo y muy pronto la noche se cerró sobre las cabezas de los habitantes.

- Ya hace muchas horas que Goku se fue…- dijo Hakkai con preocupación mirando las colinas a través de la ventana- ¿estará bien?

- ¬ ¬ ese mono enano es muy duro, tranquilo ya veras como vuelve para la hora de cenar- le contestó Gojyô despreocupadamente mientras jugueteaba con su baraja de poker.- ¿de verdad crees que se va a perder una comida ese estomago andante, dentro de poco lo veras corriendo por aquí babeándolo todo pidiendo comida.

- Si… supongo

Sanzô no decía nada, solamente limpiaba su pistola, cuando oyó pasos apresurados provenientes del pasillo afinó el oído.

- ¡¡¿Esta noche también!

- Si señor, ya son cinco las victimas en lo que va de semana….

-Si hubiera alguna forma de detenerlos….

-Son demasiado poderosos eso Yokais…

-¿Siguen atacando en grupo?

-Si señor, son muchísimos…

- Sígueme

- eh…, ¡si!

Los pasos se alejaron y todo volvió en silencio.

¿Muchísimos?

Sanzô comenzó a plantearse el conflicto, según eso dos hombres esos Yokais eran muy poderosos y eran muchos, esas características le despertaban la imagen del grupo de Kogaiji con un puñado de sus hombres, ¿eran realmente ellos, tenía sus dudas, Kogaiji y su grupo no asesinaban a personas por diversión, solo lo buscaban a él, mejor dicho a su Sutra…

Hakkai y Gojyô miraron a Sanzô ellos también especulaban sobre los Yokais.

Cuando Sanzô se disponía a contarles sus conclusiones, una fuerte explosión tuvo lugar en la habitación abriendo un horrible boquete en una de las paredes.

Los chicos se incorporaron y mirando si todo estaba en orden observaron los monstruos que se habrían paso a través del boquete hacía el interior de la habitación.

- ¡¿Eres el monje Sanzô no!- dijo uno especialmente repulsivo, todos parecían estar formados de babas peor ese era el más espectacular de todos.

- ¿Y?

- Por orden de nuestra señora Gyokumenkoshu te mataremos y obtendremos el Sutra- dijo con la típica sonrisa burlona e hizo un gesto a sus compañeros abalanzándose estos sobre los viajeros.

-Jo tíos!¿porque no os buscáis un "hobbye" mejor?¡- decía Gojyô mientras cortaba esos "mocos vivientes" en trocitos con su Jakujou– si sabéis que os vamos a matar….

-¿Sanzô no cree que debería ir a buscar a Goku?-dijo Hakkai haciendo un devastador Hado ken que obtuvo como resultado una lluvia mocosa por toda la habitación.

- ¡¿Que quieres decir con eso! – dijo Sanzô de malhumor, odiaba que sus amigos pensaran que sin Goku no era capaz de hacer nada. Vale que fuera su mejor ayudante y que lo comenzara a echar en falta pero…- ¿quieres que te mate a ti también?

- si yo solo lo decía porque a él le disgustará mucho perderse la diversión- intentó rectificar Hakkai saltando sobre los muebles para no ser pringado de tanto moco que flotaba en el aire- hoy es su cumpleaños no debería ser tan egoísta.

Sanzô refunfuño, la verdad es que habían muchos mocos en ese sitio y no les iría nada mal una mano (sobretodo siendo de Goku), así que por una vez Sanzô aceptó el consejo de Hakkai y salió corriendo de la habitación en busca del dichoso mono.

- ¡¿Donde va ese bonzo corrupto!- gritó Gojyô mirando a Sanzô desaparecer por el boquete.

-Va en busca de su regalo perdido - le contestó Hakkai con una sonrisa mientras Gojyô lo miro perplejo.

-¡Estos monstruos no se mueren ni queriendo! – Gritaba Gojyô harto de cortar siempre los mismos mocos- ¡¡¡¡¡¡me están empezando a tocar los cojones!

-Se regeneran a una velocidad increíble- continuó Hakkai que comenzaba a sentirse fatigado por tanta energía empleada en sus ataques – si no nos llegan los refuerzos prontos, me veo convertido en un moco más….

- ¬ ¬ no seas guarro….

Sanzô corría por todo el pueblo pero ni rastro de Goku, comenzaba a impacientarse, y su humor iba empeorando por momentos.

Finalmente llegó a los límites del pueblo y se topo de frente con el gigantesco árbol. Achinó los ojos y pudo diferenciar una sombra humana en su tronco.

Apuntó con su pistola y disparó sin miramientos a la sombra que salto como un mono quejándose y profiriendo blasfemias absurdas, era Goku sin duda.

-¡¿ Estas loco?¡, ¡¡¡¡¡¡como vas por ahí disparando al primero que ves!

- Tengo prisa

-!¿Pero y si no hubiera sido yo?¡, ¡¿y si hubiera sido una persona normal y corriente! – continuaba Goku mientras se frotaba la cabeza, la bala casi le tocó.

- Sabía que eras tú…

Goku se quedó mirándole pensativo, ¿no parecía estar enfadado con él, estaba como siempre pero…Agachó la mirada como había echo en todo el día.

-Porque no me miras a los ojos….-dijo Sanzô secamente.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-¡Te digo que me mires a los ojos mono estupido!

Goku cerró los puños y se armó de valor, lentamente levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos de Sanzô, eso ojos violetas penetrantes que le habían salvado de la oscuridad tiempo atrás. Su cuerpo temblaba, era tan dura esa mirada que sentía como si se fuera a derretir de un momento a otro.

De pronto la mirada de Sanzô cambio, se hizo más tierna, menos afilada y una de sus manos se posó sobre su cabeza revolviéndole el suave cabello castaño.

Goku le miró con perplejidad, no podía creerlo, el pensando que Sanzô lo odiaría por toda la eternidad y este se comporta incluso como una persona con sentimientos, normal y corriente, ese no era el Sanzô normal, ¿la parte oculta de él, tal vez?.

- No me mires con esa cara de bobo

- ¬ ¬ no tengo cara de bobo!- se defendió, aunque no podía evitar que una sonrisa se esbozara en su infantil rostro.

Goku tras unos segundos meditándolo (increíble!) decidió preguntar la tan ansiada pregunta.

- ¿Te gusto mi regalo?

Sanzô se quedó callado mirando el cielo estrellado.

-Yo no necesito regalos…

Por supuesto que no, él ya tenía su mayor tesoro desde hacía tiempo, no necesitaba tantas tonterías, su mejor regalo siempre le acompañaba, siempre estaba junto a él…

Con un gran esfuerzo soltó las palabras que tanto le costaban pronunciar ( y que seguro no las pronunciaría más ).

-Gracias

Goku lo miró con sorpresa y se puso a reír dando vueltas entorno a Sanzô que comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlo dicho, comenzó a buscar su abanico, pero unas voces lo desconcentraron y miro hacia el pueblo.

Dos chicos corrían colina arriba perseguidos por cinco o seis personas armadas con ( o.O ¿instrumentos culinarios?)

- Por fin os encontramos…, ya era hora…, ¿se puede saber que hacíais? – gritaba Hakkai corriendo y evitando los tenedores que volaban hacía él.

-¿!Así que mientras nosotros nos jugábamos el culo con esos monstruos, vosotros mirabais la estrellas!- decía Gojyô corriendo con una paellera en la mano- mira que sois cursis….

-¿¡¡A quien le llamas cursi Kappa verde?

-Cállate mono descerebrado y aguanta esto- y le pasó la paellera.

-¿Para que quieres esto?

- Hakkai…la cogió para hacer…. los desayunos…, dice que es ….una buena sartén- dijo parándose y respirando hondo.

- si bueno, ya que me la habían tirado….

-¡¿Y que les pasa a esos!- preguntó Sanzô señalando los perseguidores que empezaban a ascender por la colina.

-Bueno, verás…, estábamos casi perdidos cuando el gerente del hotel y unos cuantos clientes más llegaron a ayudarnos, con un extintor paralizaron a esos mocos y nosotros les dimos el toque final.

-¬ ¬ Pero…

-Nos pidieron dinero para pagar los desperfectos ocasionados en la habitación…

-¬ ¬ y tu…

-Tienes la tarjeta de pago…. - finalizó Hakkai con una sonrisa, mirando al grupo que cada vez se acercaba más a ellos.

-¿Que queréis, ¡¿que lo pague!

Los dos chicos asintieron

- ¬ ¬ No tiene fondos, los tres budas aun no la han recargado….

Los chicos lo miraron atónitos.

- Hakuryu…- le ordenó Gojyô al pequeño dragón que pego un salto y empezó a volar emocionado.

- T T esto no es honrado.

-¡¡¡Vamos Hakkai!

Todos estaban ya sentados en el jeep, y Hakkai los miro con resignación, no le gustaba dejar las cosas sin pagar pero…, era preferible a acabar con una cubertería encima, así que sin más preámbulos salto al Jeep y aceleró a toda velocidad.

-¡¡¡¡Se van sin pagar!

-¡¡¡¡¡Vuelvan!

-¡¡¡¡Granujas!

-Perdonadnos - intento disculparse Hakkai mientras seguía acelerando y perdiéndose de vista dentro del bosque.

Tanta aceleración dio como resultado un aparatoso accidente que hizo caer en una charca tanto a Sanzô como a Goku, como resultados estos cogieron un resfriado de madre.

- Y aquí estamos….

-Los únicos ilesos del accidente…

- fue sin querer- se disculpó Hakkai mirando al suelo- que iba yo a saber que la colina cedería…. Con tal resfriado encima pensemos que era mejor descansar bajo techo.

-Por eso vinimos aquí…¬ ¬ ( yo hubiera preferido un club con tías…)

Los monjes les miraron con admiración ( al fin y al cabo, les habían traído un monje Sanzô y eso da prestigio), bien señores ahora que tanto nosotros como los lectores saben los detalles….Creo que es hora de finalizar el capitulo.

-Pues si, yo creo que me voy a la ducha ¬ ¬…- Gojyô se levanta de su cojin y se dirige al fondo de la sala, desapareciendo tras una puerta.

-yo voy a estirar un poco las piernas - Hakkai también se levanta y se dirige a la corredera que esta a un lado de la sala.

Al abrir la corredera una agradable brisa atraviesa la sala, haciendo que Hakkai se vuelva a sentar en el filo de la terraza con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa de bienestar.

Pero en una habitación no muy lejos de allí….

-¡¡¡¡Señor, están prohibidos los videos ofensivos!

-¿Ofensivos, estos videos son educativos hombre…, ¡¡¡mira mira! ¬ ¬ te enseñan anatomía humana .

Se siente un fuerte golpe y una avalancha de monjes cae sobre Gojyô intentando parar el video.

-No…lo …conseguiréis…-dice Gojyô con esfuerzo ( tiene encima una montaña de monjes) mientras con una mano sostiene el video.-! Hey¡¡¡, no me toques, a mi no me van los hombres, cuidadito con las manos,¡¡¡ hey!

Y en otra habitación mas cercana todavía…

-¡¡¡¡¡Atchuuu, ¬ ¬ ¡¡¡¡¡Te mato!

-¡¡¡¡¡Atchuuuu!!!!!!!tengo hambre¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Cállate pesado, ¡¡¡¡¡atchuu!

- ¡¡¡¡¡No me grites que me duele la cabeza!!!!Atcuuuuuuuuuuu¡¡¡¡¡¡

Inconscientemente y a causa del estornudo y la irritación, la almohada de Goku sale disparada hasta chocar contra el rostro de Sanzô que queda en silencio y con cierto temblor en el cuerpo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Harisen!

- ...

Y hasta aquí ha dado de si el capitulo 4, la verdad es que quedó muy largo o.O…

No se si les habrá gustado, yo a veces solo de imaginármelos ya me reía sola

. Supongo que no habrá quedado ni mucho menos como los anteriores ( voy fatal de inspiración, tanto estrés…) Pero espero que igualmente les haya gustado. No puedo dar pistas sobre el próximo capitulo porque realmente no tengo ni idea de que va a tratar ( se aceptan ideas ).

Tardaré un poco en subir el próximo capitulo así que si volvéis de aquí a nada y veis que esta igual no os alarméis, no lo he dejado simplemente necesito más tiempo .

Lo siento por las faltas ortográficas ( este capitulo lo he hecho en un tiempo record entre examen y examen ( aún no me lo puedo creer que lo haya podido escribir ¬ ¬…)

Bueno para finalizar decir nuevamente gracias a la gente que mandó reviews y como siempre que espero vuestros reviews nuevamente con nuevas opiniones ( buenas o malas(si son malas con educación que las acepto ).

Chao y hasta la próxima!


End file.
